Sadistic Vampire
by RanmarYasha
Summary: Si tuvieras la suerte de encontrarte a un vampiro, te dejarias engañar? o solo finjirias? Esto es lo que suceded con una linda muchacha de cabellos chicle y un joven rubio vampiro. La epoca victoriana alverga muchas sorpresas. Pasen a leer este fic de Vocaloid :D
1. Chapter 1

Una noche común, las familias millonarias de Inglaterra se encontraban reunidas en una gran fiesta.  
En una esquina de ese mismo salón, se encontraba un joven rubio, de ojos turquesas calculadores, de tez blanca y muy elegante; sostenia una copa del finísimo champagne servido esa noche, observando bastante ageno al mundo que lo rodeaba sin mucho interés hasta que una peculiar figura apareció en el salón. Era la visión mas hermosa que tuvo en años; una doncella de tez blanca cual nieve, ojos celestes aun mas hermosos que el cielo y cabellera increiblemente larga color chicle; era alta y con aires de realeza, su andar era prácticamente como el de una princesa.  
No la perdia ni un segundo de vista, y para cuando la vió sola, decidió acercarse un poco, solo hasta donde la chica pudiera sentir su presencia. Cuando la peli-rosa se sintió observada comenzó a sentir temor e incomodidad, asi que iba a buscar al culpable para frenar aquellos sentimientos.

**_"Ven hacia mi, no sientas temor"_**

Fue como si el leyera su mente. Espero a que esta por fin se animara a acercarse.

**_"Nada malo te haría si te acercaras hoy"_**

Un escalofrío recorrio la espina dorsal de la fina dama al casi oir el pensamiento del muchacho.

**Buenas noches**-Saludó ella con una temerosa sonrisa.  
**Buenas, preciosa dama**-Dijo él en respuesta, -**Permitame presentarme, soy Len Kagamine**.  
**Es un gusto, joven Kagamine. Mi nombre es Luka Megurine**-Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

**_"Yo quiero tan solo, probar ya mismo tu sabor"_**

Él tomo entre sus manos una de las de ella y besó su dorso con delicadeza, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y aspiraba ese aroma tan suave de caramelo que emanaba de la dama.

**Perdone, pero siento que me ha estado observando y me siento un poco incómoda, joven Kagamine**-Dijo en un tono un poco acusador.  
**Oh, lo lamento mucho, pero no pude evitar sentirme atraído por el color tan peculiar de su cabello, que es muy hermoso por cierto**-Dijo él un tanto apenado.  
**Muchas gracias por el cumplido**-contesto sonriente.  
**De nada señorita, y disculpe las molestias que causé debido a mi indiscreció**-Se disculpó una vez mas.  
**No es nada**-Respondió ya mas tranquila.

El resto del evento pasaron hablando, riendo y cotilleando. Terminada la reunión regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

_La luna a penas se filtraba entre las cortinas de seda de la habitación. La sombra de un hombre se hizo presente cuando entró sigilosamente por la ventana. Llevaba la misma ropa del evento de esa noche, pero sin saco ni corbatín.  
Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, donde yacia la heredera de los Megurine durmiendo plácidamente, la cual despertó al toque de una caricia proporcionada por el joven muchacho. _

**_"Yo soy un vampiro por ti y tu eres mi objetivo y mi obsecion"_**

_La muchacha coloco dulcemente ambas de sus manos a cada costado del rostro del vampiro. Después de un delicado beso, él se acercó a su oído y susurró: _

**_"Apresurate y dame ya tu fino cuello"_**

_Y en un rápido movimiento, clavó sus colmillos en la tersa piel del cuello de la peli-rosa, generando un automatico gemido en esta.  
__**Para! por favor!-**__Rogaba ella debido al gran dolor que sentia. __**"No puedo parar"**__ y en menos de dos minutos, habia matado a la tierna muchacha._

__El rubio despertó exaltado, con la respiración muy agitada y su piel cubierta con una fina capa de sudor.  
**Maldicion! esta es la sangre que he estado buscando!**-dijo aun mas agitado, **Con que por eso no podia dejar de prestarle atención...**-ya estaba devuelta a su estado calculador casi por completo, pensando en las posibilidades del por qué de ese sueño, **Ya veo... si este es mi tipo de sangre atrayente, entonces es por eso que puedo saber o que piensa... ****_"Ya se bien lo que deseas" _****señorita** **pervertida...**-rió por lo bajo relajandose y arrecostandose de nuevo, **Entonces quisá... ****_"perdida en el bosque" _****yo podría... pero ****_"por mas ingenua que termines siendo... soy debil"_**** ante tu maldita sangre ****_"un plan deberé_****_elaborar"._** Dijo quedandose dormido una vez mas despues de ver su reloj, que marcaba a penas el mediodia.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! aqui mary-chan reportandose!  
si estas aqui significa que leiste el primer cap  
y le vas a dar una oportunidad a mi historia... mil gracias por eso!

Bueno, si no entendiste la simbologia del primer cap...

**dialogo-**

_pensamientos o sueños_

_**"parte de la cancion"**_

Para aclarar, la cancion es Sadistic vampire, asi como dice el titulo n.n

Y sin mas rodeos, el segundo capitulo!

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de Yamaha y Cripton n.n

* * *

Len despertó cerca de las 5 pm. Fué a la cocina y del refrigerador sacó una de las tantas bolsas de sangre que tenia para alimentarse.

**Que podria hacer?**-Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras dejaba ver sus colmillos y los ensartaba en el plastico un poco grueso-_** "Me aburre morder de pronto y nada mas",**_** ademas, sería un desperdicio de material**- Absorbió frustrado mientras iba a revisar la correspondencia. **mmm... Una carta de la mansion Megurine... **-Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y soltó la bolsa repentinamente, la cual empezaba a derramarse en el piso. **entonces, solo tres dias, eh?... ****_"De a poco me acercaré cuando sea_**** ideal".**

Esa misma tarde que salió a dar una vuelta, se encontró con una familiar silueta saliendo del distrito comercial. Decidió seguirla desde distancia considerable (volando xD). Iba de calle en calle, luego por un callejón que conectaba con la calle principal, cuando de pronto, salió una banda de hombres. Dos frente a ella y por detras habian tres, todos la arrinconaban a paso lento.

**Que hace tan bella dama por estos rumbos?**-Habló el que parecía ser el líder de la banda, **Quiere que lehagamos compañía, princesita?**-Todos rieron malevolamente.

La peli-rosa aterrada retrocedió un poco, pero se detuvo al recordar que habían mas de estos bandidos detras de ella.  
Len saltó frente a ella, **Tranquila**-luego le dió la espalda y habló para los delicuentes, **Que creen que estan haciendo, bastardos!? -**y se lanzó a pelear con ellos.

Cinco de entre 27 y 35 años contra las habilidades de un vampiro de mas de trescientos años no fueron suficientes; todos quedaron inconcientes, o eso creyó él , que mientras se acercaba a una dama petrificada por el miedo, fué apuñalado en una pierna por uno de los delincuentes, el cual recibió de vuelta una patada que termino con su poca conciencia.

_**"Lucharé como tu fiel guardián, y de las hienas yo te voy a rescatar"**_

El vampiro cayó de rodillas al piso a un par de metros de la chica, quien ahora lo miraba con una preocupada expresión mientras se acercaba rapidamente hacia el herido muchacho.

**Joven Kagamine! Está usted bien?!**-Se hincó frente a el y lo sostuvo de los hombros.  
**Si... no te preocupes, sanará pronto**-Dijo con cierta dificultad.

_**"Intentando actuar como un niño bueno al cual**__**amar"**_

**Puede levantarse?**-Preguntó ella extendiendole su mano, ya de piés. El muchacho agarro su delicada extremidad y se puso en pie.

_**"No sueltes mi mano nunca**__**mas"**_

* * *

Taraaaan! ps eso es todo por el momento, perdon por lo cortito del cap n.n' jeje... como estoy escribiendo la historia en un cuaderno se me dificulta pasar tiempo en la compu y escribir ps... me da mucha pereza xD... aparte que no estoy usando mi compu, ya que la mia no tiene teclado ¬¬'' (literalmente no tiene teclado xDD) buenop! dejando eso de lado, queria pedirles su opinion por un review, no les cuesta nadaa! n.n asi que onegai dejenme sus opiniones, criticas constructivas, tomatasos etc etc Todo es bienvenido!

Cuidense mucho y hasta la proxima!  
Un abrazo...  
Mary-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! Hoy les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia loca mía hahaha xD  
Gracias por sus reviews, aunque solo sean dos, me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo n.n

Sin mas que decir, aqui esta:

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece (desgraciadamente u.u)

* * *

Llegó la noche del evento en la mansión Megurine. Todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos en la mesa para la cena.

**Buenas noches a todos!**-Llamó la atención el patriarca de la mansión, **creo que inicialmente debo darles las gracias por asistir a eta reunión, que tiene como fin dar a conocer el compromiso de mi querida hija, Luka, y el conde de Venomania, Gakupo. **-Todos los presentes observaron a la joven pareja sentados al otro extremo de la enorme mesa- **Entonces... quisiera proponer un brindis, por el bien de este compromiso**- Alzó su copa llena con el vino más exquisito que se pudo encontrar; todos a su vez dijeron "Salud!" con entusiasmo, exceptuando a cierto rubio, quien por disimulo solo levanto en silencio su copa.

Después de la cena, se efectuó un maravilloso baile, en el que en cierto punto, los comprometidos fueron el centro de atención. Observando típicamente desde la que se había convertido en su esquina, Len mantenía la vista fija en el movimiento de los mechones rosados al bailar, por alguna razón, después de su sangre, era su cabello lo que más le atraía de ella.

_**"Cabello Largo y sutíl, lindos ojos que no me puedo resistir"**_** pero... Maldita sea! están viendo a otro hombre... y _"De blanca piel" _que solo sabe provocarme más... **-sus ojos bailaron con el vaivén de esa figura femenina; la pieza terminó y todos aplauderon a la pareja. Parecía como si ella estuviera buscando algo con la mirada y lo encontró cuando su mirada y lo encontró cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del vampiro.

_**"Sólo acércate, apúrate y ven aquí"** _

Ella se acercó sin apartar la mirada; el trance se rompió cuando el duque la tomó del brazo.

**-Acompáñeme un segundo, por favor-**la haló un poco del brazo.  
-**Pero...-**detuvo ella-**espere, tengo algo que hacer...**-dijo safandose del agarre.

_**"Apúrate, de prisa"**_

-**Lo veré luego-**Hizo una reverencia.  
-**Bien, no tarde mucho-**Dijo serio y se alejó de ella.

**-Eso es-**pensó el vampiro al ver que su control mental aún funcionaba.**  
-Buenas noches-**Saludó sonriente ella.  
**-Buenas... Felicidades por su compromiso-**dijo con pocos ánimos.**  
-Muchas gracias, pero..-**se detuvo.**  
**-**Debe estar muy feliz, en especial si se casará con un duque... es usted muy afortunada-**dijo disimulando un poco. **_"Te _**_**amo sin control" **_**no se como llegue a esto**-Pensó mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. _**"Y te haré el amor, esa es la razón por la**_** que..."**

**-Quiere acompañarme a tomar aire afuera?**-Preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

_**"... Me obedecerás con tu cuerpo tan deseable"**_

**-Sería un placer-**Respondió casi automáticamente dentro del control mental del vampiro.  
**-Luka!-**Llamó la atención el padre de la joven.

* * *

Bueno, queria decirles que no he abandonado la historia, solo que estoy corta de inspiracion y tiempo

(voz mental): no es cierto, estas de vacaciones!

Peeeero bueno! voy a actualizar lento por que tengo problemas con mi laptop (no hay teclado ¬¬) y mientras tengo que escribir en la otra y es suuuper lentisima! Sufro, pero bueno...

Quieren ayudar a inspirarme? Dejen un review! Eso siempre ayuda, y mientras mas, mejor n.n

Sayonara~!


	4. Chapter 4

konnichiwaa! Encontre el camino a la compuu! haha no es cierto, pero bueno, aqui de nuevo con compu prestada (si, ya se q soy miserable u.u).  
Y... sin mas preambulo algo q esperaron ya mucho tiempo n.n

* * *

-**Luka!**-llamo la atencion el padre de la chica. Ella volteó a ver exaltada, regresando de golpe a la realidad.  
**-Dime, padre?-**se acercó temerosa a su progenitor.  
**-Deberías estar pasando el rato en compañia de tu prometido!-**reprendió a la muchacha.  
-**Perdona, padre mio... Solo estaba atendiendo al joven Kagamine, pero en seguido estoy con el duque-**hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso en marcha a buscar a su prometido.

**-Lamento este incidente, señor Megurine-**se disculpo el rubio.  
**-Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, joven Kagamine**-dijo con un tono un poco descortéz e imponente.

-**_Maldición!_**-dijo mentalmente-_**Estuvo tan cerca! Realmente muy**__**cerca!**_-trató de relajarse cerrando sus ojos-_**Bien, tal vez todavia no sea el momento...**_-pensó de nuevo tranquilo.

-**Perdone la tardanza**-se disculpó la peli-rosa al encontrar al duque.  
**-No es nada, comprendo que tenias que atender a tu invitado**-Respondió con un tono receloso  
Ella se detuvo a pensar y muy seria contesto: **-A usted le parece bien esto?... quiero decir,**  
**el compromiso y todo esto...**  
El la abrazó. **-Claro que me parece bien, es mas, yo fui quien pidió tu mano a tu padre. Pero**  
**por lo que he podido deducir, a usted no le agrada mucho la situación, o me equivoco?**  
Luka se separo lentamente. **-No es que no me agrade la situación, ni su persona; es solo que**  
**creo que es un poco apresurado**-baja la cabeza.  
-**Entonces, crees que con el tiempo te enamorarias de mi?-**la miró serio y expentante.  
-**Es probable**-sonrió volviendolo a ver.  
-**Entonces, empezaré por una pregunta: quisieras salir conmigo?-**preguntó sosteniendo ambas  
manos de la chica entre las suyas.  
-**Podría darme un tiempo para pensarlo?**  
**-Sí, pero por favor, no tardes mucho.**  
-**Trataré**-sonrió una vez mas-**Por el momento, solo pretenderemos lo nuestro... pero puede que **  
**termine enamorandome de usted**-su sonrisa se intensifico.  
**-Bien, eso espero.**

Pasaron el resto del evento juntos. Cerca de la media noche, los empezaron a retirarse, el  
duque fué el ultimo en marcharse.

-**Pasen una buena noche**-dijo él haciendo reverencia a la familia Megurine  
-**Buenas noches**-Devolvió la reverencia la peli-rosa.  
-**Luka, no te gustaría acompañar al duque afuera?-**Dijo el padre de la muchacha.  
-**Podría?-**preguntó con falso entusiasmo, recibiendo una afirmante sonrisa de parte de su  
padre, **-Me encantaría entonces!**

Ella tomó la mano extendia del duque y caminaron a travéz del enorme pasillo principal.  
Cuando estuvieron afuera, él observó detenidamente a la sonrojada dama, quien mantenía la  
vista sobre las manos que aún estaban unidas.

**-Te vez mucho más hermosa a la luz de la luna**-dijo acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla  
de la dama.  
**-G-gracias..**  
**-Podría abrazarte?-**y sin esperar esperar respuesta alguna, la capturó entre sus brazos y  
enterró su rostro en el cabello muy bien arreglado de esta. Se separó hasta casi un minuto  
despues. **-Espero verla pronto de nuevo.-**Dicho esto, se adentró en su carruaje y los caballos  
dieron marcha a las afueras de la mansion guiados por el conductor.

Luka quedó paralizada, en la misma posición de cuando el apuesto duque la había abrazado.

* * *

Woooaa! creo q esto fue mas GaktxLuka n.n  
Ya se, ya se... muy corto, pero entiendan, no he escrito casi nada, y no quiero desenvolver mi lista de problemillas tecnicos (razones x las cuales no he terminado esta historia). Naaah, la verdad es q estaba pensando en ponerle un poquitin de Lemmon! pero no se me da mucho escribir esa clase de cosas pervers :D  
Aammm... notaron la forma en q se dirije Gakupo a Luka? en el borrador era super seco, no se, muy... insensible, seria la palabra? bueno, dejemoslo con seco, y quise darle mas emocion aunq solo sea como un relleno hahaha xD

Ok, los dejo antes de q las notas se hagan mas largas q el cap... Recuerdn dejarme un review, gente perezosaa! cada vez q veo uno me dan mas ganitas de seguir n.n y ese usuario anonimo q me escribio... ps ponte a estudiaar! haha no es cierto, lee mas, es sano XD.

Ja, Sayo!


	5. AVISO!

Hola lectores!

Bueno, esto es un aviso para explicarles sobre mi tardanza.  
Lo que pasa es que NO TENGO COMPUTADORA. Ahora me la prestaron por tiempo limitado (10 minutos ¬¬") y en ese tiempo no hago nada... La cosa es que les pido un poquitin de su paciencia, que también estoy en eso de que ya voy a entrar a clases y estoy dando todas las vueltas de comprar materiales, uniforme etc etc...

Otra cosita.. Quieren que le ponga lemon a la historia? En un principio pensaba ponerlo pero ahora no estoy muy segura porque no creo saber escribirlo (n.n' demasiada inocencia).

Les gusta mucho vocaloid? Aprovecho esto de anuncio tambien para decirles que en conjunto con una amiga (usuario de ff . net: RanmaSa0tome) estamos haciendo (o intentando) fandubear algunas canciones de Vocaloid, hasta el momento llevamos una, pero en un futuro cercano tendremos muchas mas para que las disfruten...

Aggh! Ya me salí del tema, pero buano... Quien quiere lemon!? Déjenme su respuesta en un review onegai ^^

Les agradezco su comprensión chic s, no he abandonado ni abandonare este fic por mucho tiempo, ok?

Chauchau~!  
Mary-chan loves U :)


End file.
